


Drabble: Last Chapter

by zalil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zalil/pseuds/zalil
Summary: Voldemort's end couldn't have gone more smoothly.
Kudos: 8





	Drabble: Last Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> A decade old drabble I found on my laptop, probably born out of a need to make the poor babies happy after rereading Deathly Hallows.

Harry almost didn't realise it was over when the day had come, at the end of his fifth school year. When it was all over, the attending members of the Order of the Phoenix stood in a circle of staurolite crystal warding stones, engraved with protective runes and set up to dampen magic, in a clearing of the Forbidden Forest. They looked around in wonder to see that nobody had died. Nobody but their target, that was. Voldemort lay on his face in the middle of their half-circle, polyperforated. Harry caught Hermione's eyes, then Ron's. They seemed reluctant to let go of their still smoking guns. 

Finally, Snape moved towards the body, prodded it with his foot to turn it around and declared Voldemort well and truly dead. As they had been taught, they engaged the safety and holstered their guns.

"Well," Arthur said, clapping his hands together. "Good work, team." 

Snape snorted. 

"This went far better than I thought," Charlie said cautiously. Harry was wary, too. Months of preparation and then it was over in ten minutes? It seemed almost too easy.

A shot resounded in the clearing and they all jumped. 

"Sorry," Tonks grimaced. "Why isn't there a spell to secure this bloody thing…"

Lupin took the weapon out of her hands for safekeeping and put an arm around his wife. 

Harry looked at his friends again. They smiled. 

"So, are you free to study Potions on the weekend?" Hermione asked. "The OWLs are drawing nearer and I haven't even started on the footnotes of our Potions text."

"Bloody hell, can't a guy have a weekend off?" Ron complained. "We just killed the bloody Dark Lord!"

"Language, Weasley," Snape chided. He turned to Arthur. "Should we incinerate him?"

Arthur nodded and incendio'd the body, little flames immediately latching onto the black robes and growing higher with every inch they covered. Watching Voldemort burn was almost meditative, Harry found.

"Does this count towards the practical DADA exam?" he asked, hoping any of the present DADA teachers would consider a suggestion to the OWL examination committee. Maybe Kingsley could arrange something with the Ministry.

"Harry!" Hermione obviously considered that cheating, but the glint in her eye said she was interested in anything that could raise her grade to a round 150 percent.

"Somebody should let Albus know that he can lay off the chanting," Mad-Eye said gruffly, stomping his staff onto the ground to stoke the fire and making sparks fly from the burning heap.

Kingsley conjured his panther and sent it to the castle.

"Imagine if Professor Dumbledore hadn't told us all about the Horcruxes when he first found out," Hermione wondered. "The fight would have been much harder, if we'd had to find out alone."

"We might not have been able to stay at Hogwarts," Ron muttered.

"Somebody might have died," Lupin said. Tonks nodded gravely.

"Hey, I died!" Harry said indignantly. 

"Under very controlled circumstances, Potter." Snape looked bored. "It's hardly worth mentioning."

"Do we have to keep up the deal with Malfoy?" Fred asked with an impish grin. "We could say the owl that should have informed him about it being safe to come back to England misflew."

"Just send Errol," George suggested. "Not our fault if it takes him a few weeks to reach the continent."

"There's going to be paperwork before we can call them back," Kingsley added with an evil glint in his eye. "Takes some time getting things done in the Ministry, these days."

"Anyone up for a pint?" Charlie asked, prompting Ron to raise his hand. Arthur sighed.

"Well, don't tell your mother," he said finally. Kingsley, Moody and the twins joined them. Even Snape looked tempted for a moment, then stormed off, robes billowing and muttering about more important tasks.

"That's it?" Harry asked when they were walking away from the smoking pile of Dark Lord.

"Guess so," Ron answered. Hermione hooked her arms into the boys'. 

All was well.


End file.
